The invention relates to processing financial and other data, in particular to methods, computer programs, and computer systems for customized distribution of financial data for use by individual users and applications from feeds and data streams provided by financial and other data sources.
Systems and methods for processing and transferring data using data communications networks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,745,559 to Willis et al.; 4,750,135 to Boilen; 5,230,073 to Gausmann et al.; 5,404,488 to Kerrigan et al.; 5,815,556 to Thoresson et al.; and 6,006,206 to Smith et al.